youtubefandomcom_es-20200216-history
YouTube Rewind
|Imagen = Rewind.png |caption1 = Botón de YouTube con el símbolo de Rewind. |Canal = |Nacionalidad = País de origen: 20px Estados Unidos |Vídeos = 9 |Inicio = Primer vídeo: 13 de diciembre del 2010 |Primer vídeo = 250px |Vídeo popular = 250px }} Youtube Rewind, es un evento donde en cada año (inicios de diciembre), se sube un vídeo al canal de YouTube Spotlight, sobre los acontecimientos más populares y relevantes que sucedieron en todo el año, al igual que una combinación de las canciones más reproducidas de ese año. El propósito de estos vídeos es resaltar eventos significativos en el año haciendo que algunas de las celebridades más populares de YouTube, las celebridades más populares del momento, bailen y actúen ante los diversos temas de tendencias que ocurrieron desde el principio hasta el final del año como un homenaje a Sus creadores y los espectadores miran. Los vídeos a menudo incluyen una mezcla de varias canciones populares de ese año con imágenes de Easter-egg asido y se sabe que son algo que muchos esperaban al final del año, a pesar del odio que está comenzando a recibir. El contexto «Rewind» (en español: Rebobinar) se refiere al momento de rebobinar todo lo que sucedió en el año, las tendencias más vistas y los vídeos musicales, todos en un sólo vídeo, incluyendo la participación de distintos YouTubers y celebridades de todas partes del mundo. Historia *'YouTube Rewind 2010: Year in Review' CLICK AQUÍ PARA VER EL VÍDEO *'YouTube Rewind 2011' CLICK AQUÍ PARA VER EL VÍDEO *'YouTube Rewind: YouTube Style 2012' CLICK AQUÍ PARA VER EL VÍDEO *'YouTube Rewind: What Does 2013 say?' CLICK AQUÍ PARA VER EL VÍDEO *'YouTube Rewind:' Turn down for 2014 CLICK AQUÍ PARA VER EL VÍDEO *'YouTube Rewind: Watch Me 2015' CLICK AQUÍ PARA VER EL VÍDEO *'YouTube Rewind: The Ultimate 2016 Challenge' CLICK AQUÍ PARA VER EL VÍDEO *'YouTube Rewind: The Shape of 2017' CLICK AQUÍ PARA VER EL VÍDEO *'YouTube Rewind 2018: Everyone Controls Rewind' CLICK AQUÍ PARA VER EL VÍDEO *'YouTube Rewind 2019: For the Record' CLICK AQUÍ PARA VER EL VÍDEO Vídeos Apariciones 2012= |-| 2013 = :Remix por: DJ Earworm |-| 2014 = :Remix por: DJ Earworm |-| 2015 = :Remix por: The Hood Internet y Marshmello |-| 2016 = :Remix por: The Hood Internet y Marshmello |-| 2017 = :Remix por: The Hood Internet y Marshmello Trivia *Cada año, la gente dice que cada nueva entrega es peor que la anterior, algunas razones son: **El estado actual de YouTube y su relación con los creadores. **El enfoque creciente en los memes obsoletos, las referencias de la cultura pop y las tendencias para seguir siendo relevantes. **La exclusión de muchos creadores más conocidos a favor de creadores oscuros que los usuarios nunca han visto. **El enfoque en temas más divisivos. ***Esto llegó a tal grado que la edición 2018 terminó siendo el vídeo más odiado de todo YouTube, con 15 millones de "no me gusta". *Esta es la época del año en la que YouTube Spotlight pasa de ganar / perder números pequeños en su canal de YouTube a obtener cientos de millones de visitas, millones de comentarios y "me gusta", y de 1 a 2 millones de suscriptores, haciendo del canal uno de los más abundantes. en ganancias numéricas, todos los meses durante los próximos uno o dos meses posteriores a la carga del vídeo. *Muchos espectadores señalan referencias sutiles o cosas aleatorias que tuvieron lugar en los vídeos. *La vibra de estos vídeos ha permanecido más o menos igual desde 2012, pero la exageración ha aumentado. *Desde 2012 hasta 2018, las miniaturas de YouTube Rewind han consistido en una línea de YouTubers mirando a la cámara. *Muchas personas hablan de YouTube Rewind, especialmente después de que sale una de sus ediciones. *El título de sus rebotes desde 2012 se han referido a algo prominente en la cultura pop ese año junto con el año que se le atribuye. *El YouTube Rewind de 2018 se convirtió en el vídeo con más "no me gusta" de YouTube con más de 14 millones de "no me gusta", superando al vídeo musical de Justin Bieber "Baby" que contaba con 10 millones de "no me gusta" hasta el momento, fue odiado gracias al cinismo que tiene YouTube de decir que es la plataforma perfecta y que escucha a sus usuarios cuando en realidad: **Privilegia a gente que daña la plataforma como Logan Paul o Badabun (Uno graba cadáveres y otros amenazan creadores). **Desmonetiza sin razón alguna vídeos y usuarios y pone restricciones a su contenido. **Permite que estrellas de TV y cine protagonicen sus series originales en lugar de sus estrellas de Internet. **Censura todo tipo de contenido "controversial" (aunque sea inofensivo), a excepción de los discursos de odio. **Privilegia con su algoritmo a los usuarios que se esclavizan 24/7 con un canal, y no apoya a canales que necesitan tiempo para mantener la calidad de su producción. **La mayoría de creadores son poco conocidos, además de la exclusión de usuarios con mayor impacto como PewDiePie, MrBeast y Shane Dawnson. **El abuso de Fortnite en el Rewind, desde el uso de referencias hasta mostrar a creadores y presentadores de televisión haciendo bailes del ya mencionado juego. **La falta de momentos clave como la batalla entre el usuario PewDiePie y el canal T-Series en cuestiones de popularidad. ***Por eso YouTube tiene tanta desaprobación por parte de los usuarios, Youtubers y/o espectadores. *El #YouTubeRewind de 2018 no es el vídeo con más "no me gusta" de todos los tiempos por su producción, ni por su frivolidad, ni por Fortnite ni por el K-Pop. *El YouTube Rewind más visto es el de 2016, con más de 230 millones de vistas, y es a la vez el video más visto de YouTube Spotlight en:YouTube Rewind Categoría:Propiedad de YouTube